i See the Future
by the-purple-fuzzle
Summary: Spencer invents a time machine. Freddie is accidentally sent to the future. When he comes back he must find a way to stop the future from happening before it is too late...
1. Spencer's Invention

i See the Future

**Chapter 1: Spencer's Invention**

A/N: I don't own iCarly.

"Hey! Hey, wake up dork!" Freddie opened his eyes and saw one of his "best friends", Sam. "Freddie, we've got to go! iCarly starts in ten minutes!" Sam ran upstairs and left him confused. It took Freddie a couple minutes to wake up and comprehend the situation. He, Sam and Carly had fallen asleep on Carly's couch (again) while watching video clips sent in from iCarly viewers. They were supposed to do a special show at 10:00 this morning on Spencer's new invention…

Freddie first thought he should run over to his apartment and change, but his mother would no doubt hold him up. She always over-mothered him. Last night, for example, she nearly called the police to tell them he was missing when he arrived home 4 minutes later than when he said he would.

Freddie ran upstairs to the set of iCarly and began the technical preparation for their web show.

"Finally, what took you so long, Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Someone," Freddie paused and glared at Sam, "Didn't wake me up until five minutes ago."

"Oh Sam! I told you to get him up, like, twenty minutes ago! What were you doing?"

"I was hungry, I wanted some waffles, and I figured we could always run the show without him…"

"Thanks for making me feel needed!" Freddie exclaimed. "It's very complicated equipment! Maybe I should just leave and let you do the show by yourselves!" He lowered his voice, "Unfortunately for you, Carly."

"Yeah well if you left, it would be fortunately for me!" Sam yelled at Freddie.

"Do I need to spray you two with water again! Please behave!" Carly interjected. "How much longer until we start, Freddie?" Freddie went on to look at his laptop. "One minute." Carly and Sam scrambled into their places. Freddie yelled for Spencer to get in the elevator. (He was downstairs) "In five…four…three…two…one!" Freddie motioned to the girls that they were on.

"Well hey there, viewers of iCarly!" Sam waved to the camera, "I know it's early, for us anyway, but we have something very special to show you!"

"That's right," Carly confirmed "My brother, Spencer, claims that he built a time machine! And we are going to test it right here, on iCarly!" Sam pushed the button on her remote control that sounded like people cheering.

Freddie turned the camera to the elevator, which had opened while Carly and Sam were talking. Spencer was pulling out an interesting contraption, one that looked similar to the invention he built that had the most parts. But this one was slightly different. It had a small booth-like room built into the side of it, just big enough for one person.

"OMG Spence! It looks so cool!" Carly exclaimed.

"But does it work?" Sam added.

"It most definitely does work and I will prove it." Spencer stated in a matter-of-fact voice. Spencer rolled the contraption over (it had wheels at the bottom) in front of the camera. "Do I have a volunteer?" Spencer asked.

"I volunteer Freddie!"

"Not funny, Sam." Freddie glared.

"No, no not a _human_ volunteer. They might not come back." Spencer clarified.

"That hasn't changed my mind. I still think Freddie should go." Sam chuckled.

"If only…" muttered Freddie.

"If only what?" Teased Sam. "If only you had enough _smarts_ to think of a decent come-back? If only you had enough _guts_ to throw a decent punch at me? If only you had enough _strength_ to throw a decent punch at me?"

"Sam, ouch!" Carly reminded her best friend. "Look at what Spencer is doing."

Sam watched as Spencer pushed some buttons and pulled some levers. He had put a stuffed bear (it had been lying around the set) in the booth.

It was hard for Freddie to pay attention. He was still hurt from Sam's words. Her words hadn't _really_ bothered him so much in the past as they did now. He wondered why that was. Well, she didn't think he was smart or strong…but that didn't hurt as much as the look of hate she gave him. "After all," he thought "That's why Carly won't go out with me. Everyday she is reminded of what a loser I am by Sam…"

"Freddie, zoom in on Mr. Bear-bear's last moments in the present." Spencer requested. Freddie zoomed in on "Mr. Bear-bear." "He will go to the future in 10 seconds!" Spencer screamed. Carly, Sam and Freddie counted down to 10 while Spencer screamed and wildly jumped in the air.

"3…2…1…NOW!" they screamed. A big puff of smoke covered the booth. No one could see inside.

"Let's see if it worked!" Carly smiled at the camera. Freddie thought she was smiling at him, not the camera/audience. He gave her a big, lovesick smile from behind the camera while the smoke was clearing. However, she had turned away from him just as Sam turned to face him. It looked like he had given his lovesick smile to Sam. Sam looked confused for a couple seconds, really confused. Then she just turned to face Carly.

"That couldn't have gone any worse." Freddie thought to himself. "But why was Sam so confused? She knows I don't like her. Or at least as much as Carly. What! Where did that thought come from!"

"Good thing it's a special smoke!" Spencer said, "Otherwise, it would have set off the fire alarm. I already did that once, and I do NOT want to upset Lewbert again!" The "special" smoke was clearing.

"Okay, iCarly viewers, let's see if we can see Mr. Bear-bear, now that the smoke is thinning." Carly told the viewers. They all looked inside the booth and gasped.

A/N: Please tell me if it was good. Things really pick up from here, so keep reading! (Please) Please R&R as well!


	2. Confused, So Confused

i See the Future

Chapter 2: Confused, So Confused 

A/N: I don't own iCarly. By the way, at the beginning of every chapter, I'm going to put where it left off…

"_Okay, ICarly viewers, let's see if we can see Mr. Bear-bear, now that the smoke is thinning." Carly told the viewers. They all looked inside and gasped._

Inside the booth was something no one expected- a half of Mr. Bear-bear.

"I half did it!" yelled Spencer.

"You also half failed." mentioned Sam.

"I don't need your negativity!" Spencer yelled, "I'm on the verge of a scientific break-through! Yeah!"

"Well, iCarly viewers, although Spencer's time machine didn't work all the way, something happened! Please watch next time!"

"Yeah, you never know, Spencer could get it to work next time…" Sam added to Carly's comment.

"…But you can only find out on…" Carly said with great suspense,

"iCarly!!!" Sam and Carly screamed. Freddie turned off the camera. Spencer skipped downstairs, followed by Carly. That leaves Sam and Freddie to clean up…

"Hey Freddie, it's a good thing you didn't go in there." Sam smiled at Freddie in a friendly way. Freddie was confused, was Sam being nice? Sam! Nice! They didn't go together. Sam stared at Freddie. He had a confused look on his face, almost the same way she had looked at him earlier.

"The half of you left would have been un_bear_able to deal with when I was hoping you would disappear completely." She laughed.

"There she goes again." Freddie thought. "She must hate me! Why! Why must the girls I like never like me back! What the… where did that COME FROM! Let me get this through my head, I do not like Sam, I do not like Sam."

"I do not like Sam!" Instantly Freddie's face turned crimson. He had yelled that last part out loud, and in front of Sam.

"Well, I don't like the geek!" Sam yelled back. She thought Freddie was joking with her and using it as a lame come-back. "See you, geek." Sam turned and did one of those finger waves and took the elevation downstairs.

Freddie sat down on the floor very confused. It was good she had thought he was just yelling at her, not at himself. He got up and went over to his laptop. The screensaver was on. It was a picture of Carly. A very cute picture, but Sam wasn't in it. And, as a matter of fact, he wasn't in it either!

"Carly, you know I like you! Why don't you like me? How can you not?" Freddie talked to himself out loud. "But I know, Sam always tells you what a geek I am. Why must she do so? I think she hates me. Why? How can you hate me Sam?" Freddie heard the elevator coming up so he got up and shut up.

He was so confused. "It seemed as if…no", he couldn't say it. "But…no…Sam does not like me. I do not like Sam!" (He's thinking that.)

The elevator doors opened.

"Hey Freddie!" Spencer said.

"Hey."

"Well, um, I was wondering if, um you could do me a favor?" Spencer asked Freddie nervously.

"What's the favor?"

"PLEASE, PLEASE, fix my time machine. It halfway worked and I had no idea what I was doing. You are good with technical stuff…."

"Sure. I guess so. I could do it right now." Freddie shrugged. Anything to get his mind off his girl problems. "Heh, _I_ have girl problems!" He almost laughed at his thoughts.

"But…can you please not tell Carly or Sam. I want them to think I fixed it." Freddie then understood why Spencer was nervous earlier. He wanted Carly and Sam to believe he was a genius inventor. Or at least that he was cool enough to make a working time machine…

Freddie began working on it right away. He tried to explain some parts to Spencer, but Spencer told him he had _absolutely no idea_ what he was talking about. After about five minutes, Freddie asked what Carly and Sam were doing downstairs.

"They're watching the show themselves and responding to viewers' comments. The viewers loved it!"

"I think I've almost got it. That was actually pretty easy. I just had to rewire the circuit transmitters to the settings most compliable-"

"STOP! Freddie, all that geek talk is giving me a headache!" Freddie normally would have laughed, but Sam had called him a geek. Now Spencer had. Was he really a geek? Did Carly think he was a geek? This wasn't getting his mind off of his "girl problems".

"There's only one more thing we have to do before we test it again. But you'll have to help me, Spencer. You have to follow my _exact_ directions. Okay?"

Spencer nodded. Freddie wanted to make it so the person going into the future (A/N: Theoretically it could go into the past as well, but Freddie didn't want to mess with the settings) could decide when to come back to the present. He set a standard time of five hours in the future. The person could also decide how far into the future they wanted to go.

Freddie carefully stepped inside the booth. He had to attach some wires inside the booth.

"Spencer, please turn that dial until the digital number says 10 years." Spencer nodded. "And then press that blue button with the "F" on it. Do not push the orange button with the "P" on it." Spencer nodded and was turning the dial. "I almost have the last wire installed. Just don't push the "Start" button." Spencer nodded.

Just then a little ding noise was heard. It was Carly and Sam; they had just ridden the elevator upstairs.

"Oh hey girls, Freddie was just, um, checking the wire connections inside." Freddie looked at Sam through the glass walls. She had this look on her face. A smirk, a smirk with an evil plan. Sam ran over and shut the door to the booth.

"NO! Let me out, Sam!" Freddie pushed hard against the shut door.

"What makes you think I would?"

"You can keep him in there, but just don't send him to the future, Sam." Spencer added.

"THANKS SPENCER, NOW SHE'S GONNA SEND ME!!!" Freddie was frantic; he was pushing against the door from the inside with all his weight while Sam managed to keep it shut with only her right arm.

"Sam, don't push any buttons!" Carly pleaded with Sam desperately, but in vain. She noticed a weird change in her friend; Sam really wanted to send Freddie.

"How far into the future do you want to go?" Sam asked a panicking Freddie. Not listening to his cries of "Let me out, let me out!", she finished turning the dial to 10. "Let me know how I am in 10 years! Bye Geek!" Sam waved a cheerful goodbye.

But she was almost scared to let him go. Almost. They expected her to do it. It was something she would do. So, she did it; she pushed the "START" button.

Freddie had his hands pressed against the glass with is face in between with a genuinely scared expression on his face, like a trapped animal. Smoke billowed out and blocked everyone's view. Sam felt the booth shake. Spencer, Carly and Sam stood there, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it had fully cleared, they could see that Freddie was gone.

All Spencer could say, in his attempt to make the girls feel a bit better, was "Well, um, I guess its better that he's fully gone than to have a half a Freddie…"

All Carly could say, in her shock, was "He's gone…I can't believe it. The time machine works…but where is he?"

And Sam, Sam couldn't find it in herself to say anything at all.

A/N: Whoops! Freddie's gone. The next chapter is so cool! Well, don't you want to see what lies in store for everyone? Freddie's about to find out…When I get more reviews, I'll update.


	3. Freddie's Second Arrival

i See the Future

Chapter 3: Freddie's Second Arrival

A/N: I don't own ICarly, but I wish I did…and the "second arrival" part will be explained later. :)

_Freddie had his hands pressed against the glass with is face in between with a genuinely scared expression on his face, like a trapped animal. Smoke billowed out and blocked everyone's view. Sam felt the booth shake. Spencer, Carly and Sam stood there, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it had fully cleared, they could see that Freddie was gone._

_All Spencer could say, in his attempt to make the girls feel a bit better, was "Well, um, I guess it's better that he's fully gone than to have a half a Freddie…"_

_All Carly could say, in her shock, was "He's gone…I can't believe it. The time machine works…but where is he?"_

_And Sam, Sam couldn't find it in herself to say anything at all._

Spencer told the girls not to worry; Freddie would _eventually_ come back. Five hours in the future was the standard time, but Spencer didn't know how much faster time traveling was than real time. (A/N: Meaning he could be gone for five seconds or five weeks in real time.)

Spencer wasn't as worried as Carly and Sam were, so he went downstairs to watch TV and take his mind off the whole situation. Carly and Sam, however, sat on the floor in a silent fear…

"Why'd you do it, Sam?"

"I don't know…I'm so confused. Can…I…Can…Can…I…tell you a secret?"

Sensing it was important to understanding her friend's recent actions, Carly promised she wouldn't ever tell Sam's secret.

Sam, not looking directly at Carly, stuttered, "Well, okay, you might think I'm crazy but…I…I'm…I…luh…(anxious pause for dramatic affect, almost as if she was going to say a certain four letter word beginning with l and ending with e with a ov in the middle, but that's almost what it sounds like, almost)…luh-k!"

"What?"

"Sorry, I was nervous, but luh-k! Look! The time machine- smoke!" Carly looked over at the time machine to make sure her friend wasn't having a mental breakdown. Carly saw the smoke spewing out from the booth. Carly was more anxious to find out Sam's secret than finding out if Freddie was back, but Sam had her eyes glued to the booth.

A tense moment passed while the smoke cleared. The girls heard a faint cough. A dazed, but whole, Freddie walked out of the booth and asked how long he had been gone in a soft voice.

Sam couldn't find the words to answer, she was glad he hadn't disappeared off the face of the Earth. (What an interesting legal situation that would have put her in…) She was actually concerned for Freddie.

"You've been gone for barely five minutes. But, are you alright, Freddie?" Carly asked.

Freddie nodded. He seemed spaced out. He sort of ignored Carly and focused on Sam… It was awkward for Carly; if Freddie wasn't fighting with Sam, his attention was usually on her. She liked being the center of attention, even if it was the center of attention of a geek. He looked at Sam with eyes of…affection was it? Perhaps pity? Freddie then turned around and looked at Carly with a hurt expression- an expression of hurt and anger. Unsure what to make of all this, Carly asked, "What did you see?"

"Painful memories I can remember, even though they haven't happened yet…"

"The future sounds horrible! Am _I_ okay!?" Carly asked, concerned about her future well-being.

With spite, Freddie told Carly, "Yes, _you_ are fine." Freddie looked down at the floor as his eyes puffed up, he was holding back tears. Then Carly saw something she considered a miracle; Sam, who had been silent all this time, stood up and gave Freddie a hug.

It wasn't a romantic hug, but a friendly hug, a caring hug, one that a mother would give to a hurt child. Freddie stood still with his arms at his sides during the whole hug. When Sam was done she wasn't embarrassed; she knew this was an urgent situation: something was wrong with Freddie, and it had to do with whatever he saw in the future.

"Thanks, Sam…but I…I can't tell you what I saw." Sam and Carly watched as his expression turned from sadness to anger. Then a flash of understanding came into his eyes. He found a hammer lying on a bookshelf. Freddie took the hammer and, before Carly and Sam could stop him, completely smashed the time machine to bits. He must have been angered a whole lot because he showed a lot more strength than while he was trapped in the booth.

"Freddie! You ruined Spencer's time machine! Now we can't see what you saw!" Carly yelped (as if it was really unfair).

"Exactly. I will change the future alone. If it can ever be changed…if I _can_ change it. There might be no hope…for me, for Sam or for _you_.

Carly was puzzled that he said her name with spite once more. She wanted to lighten up the situation. "Um, smoothies? My treat! Whatever flavor you guys want!"

"Okay, I'll go but only if Freddie comes, and he has to talk to us." Sam implied that she was as curious as Carly to know what had happened to all of them in the future, but she showed more mature-ness, as she was able to not let it control her.

Freddie seemed very hesitant, as though deciding whether or not he wanted a smoothie would decide his very fate.

"I'll go, I'll…(sigh)…follow the plan."

"What plan?" Asked Carly. But Freddie didn't reply. He stepped over a wire from the demolished time machine that was in his path, picked up his jacket that was draped over a chair and pushed the down button on the elevator.

Spencer, after being all happy that Freddie was back and the time machine worked, (he didn't know it was destroyed) drove them to the smoothie place.

The whole way there Spencer sang along to the radio…the whole way there Carly listened to Spencer, pondering Freddie's actions…the whole way there Freddie trembled with dread…and the whole way there Sam trembled as well. Partially because she was right next to Freddie and was slightly vibrating from his trembles, but mostly because she understood, that whatever happened that made Freddie so upset, was about to happen…and that their future (everyone's) could always be changed in an instant.

A/N: I love it! Thanks for the comments, but continue to R&R. The next chapter is completely Freddie's point of view and what he saw in the future. That was going to be in this chapter, but it got too long and I thought it was better this way. After about 2 more chapters, I'll have written out all my plans, so any helpful advice for coming up chapters would be very much appreciated. Oh, and if anyone can guess what Freddie sees in the future that makes him so upset, then they get to pick the name of a character (I haven't decided yet) in the future! Contest! Yay!


	4. Freddie's First Arrival

i See the Future

Chapter 4: Freddie's First Arrival 

A/N: I don't own iCarly. This picks up where Freddie is sent into the future and the last chapter's quote doesn't fit in here…so I'll put up the last part, but according to Freddie. In other words, the last chapter is the girls' part of the story, and now is the missing part- Freddie's part! So this, according to Freddie is his first arrival. Coming back is his second. :)

_Freddie had his hands pressed against the glass with his face in between with a genuinely scared expression on his face, like a trapped animal. Smoke billowed out and blocked everyone's view. Sam felt the booth shake. Spencer, Carly and Sam stood there, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it had fully cleared, they could see that Freddie was gone._

The smoke filled his face. For a second, he couldn't breathe. Then the smoke went away, but it was dark. Freddie was uncertain if he was in the future, the past, or some unknown time dimension. He thought he was still in the booth of the time machine and felt for the door to let himself out.

To his surprise, the booth was gone. In the darkness he swung his arms around. They didn't touch anything. Scared he was going to take a step and fall down into a deep, dark abyss, but more scared that he would be stuck in the darkness forever, Freddie took a small step forward. No falling. He was on solid ground for the time being.

Freddie took another step forward. Unfortunately, he tripped over something and landed on solid ground. While face-down on the floor he must have stirred up some dust, for he sneezed twice. Freddie was puzzled. He needed to find out where he was.

He got up and squinted in the darkness. He couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" Freddie whispered. No one answered, so he said it a little louder.

"_Hello…Hello…Hello_" It echoed throughout the space where he was. Freddie took small, tentative steps forward, keeping his hands in front of him. Finally, his hands felt something big, flat and semi-smooth. It felt like a wall. Then his hands touched an unknown object. It flipped upwards and Freddie was practically blinded.

He had hit the light switch. After his pupils had adjusted to the light, Freddie looked around and was very scared. It was where he had just been. It was where Carly. Sam and Freddie usually filmed iCarly. Only it looked extremely old. Dust was everywhere. There was some rotting wood topped with spider webs. There were parts of trinkets and all of the stuff from the set of iCarly.

"Okay, now I know where I am…but where am I in the future? Sam set it to ten years, so I guess I'm in 2027. Weird. Why is Carly's apartment like this?" Freddie talked to himself, trying to make some sense out of the situation.

Freddie decided to check out the rest of the building. He turned back to look at the decaying room. It was then that he noticed the time machine, or what was left of it. It was completely smashed. He wondered what could have happened to it…

He took the stairs down, not trusting the ancient elevator. He was careful to make sure the old wooden steps would not give way. He had come into the main room, where the couch and T.V. used to be. Everything was totally different. There were weird gizmos and gadgets on the walls. There was a comfy-looking, couch-like object that took the place of the old couch. The walls were painted a light blue. And instead of the T.V., there was a whole wall that functioned as a screen of some sort.

As much as the "geek" part of him wanted to examine some of these future technological marvels, he needed to find out many things. There was a mystery here- a reason why the room above remained untouched and primitive while downstairs was equipped with futuristic thingamajigs.

Freddie walked over to the couch-ish thing. He sat down in it. It was very comfortable. It seemed to be made out of a green, cotton candy material. There was a sudden sound of a glass breaking. Freddie jumped. Something or someone was in here with him!

He listened closely and heard someone utter a profanity and a sound of sweeping. Whoever had dropped it was now cleaning it up. Freddie got up and tip-toed over to the kitchen area. He saw a young woman bent over, picking up pieces of glass. Her back was to him so he couldn't see her face.

Freddie did not want to scare her, but he had to let her know that he had to let her know he was here so he could ask some questions. He cleared his throat. No response. He whispered, "Um…excuse me miss…" No response. The young woman had finished picking up the pieces. She dumped them in a nearby trashcan.

Freddie was puzzled. He walked into the kitchenette, right behind her. If she were to turn around, he would be in plain sight. However, this mysterious young woman did not turn around just yet.

She walked over to a large indent in the wall. Freddie realized that it was actually a chair. The wall had been carved so it could function as a bench/chair. The young woman pulled what seemed to be a drawer (and was really an extendable part of the counter) up in front of her.

There was an ultra-thin laptop in the counter lying in the counter, facedown in a carved compartment. She pulled it out and complained out loud, "I really hate this thing; it's so old! It's what, seven of eight years old? I can't wait until it dies and I can buy a Zorb-Z."

Freddie was amazed at all of these cool future things. And according to the woman, who had a vaguely familiar voice, they were outdated. He wondered what a Zorb-Z was…the future would be so cool. He wanted to be here ten years from now, not now, but he figured that while he was here, he might as well find out some things.

The young woman stopped typing and looked at a digital device on the wall. She uttered something Freddie didn't understand and then said, in frustration, "How could I forget something like this?"

Besides thinking, "Sweet, there are new swear words in the future." Freddie also thought her voice sounded a whole lot more familiar when she was yelling…

He didn't know how the young woman could tell the time form the weird device on the wall. The front read 24A7"X". It had lots of knobs and a few levers, but the young woman understood it somehow because she closed the laptop and pushed in the counter. The young woman got up from her carved chair and, for the first time, faced Freddie.

Freddie's eyes opened wide in shock. She was older, yes, but it was unmistakable…this woman was the future Sam.

The future Sam rushed out of the kitchen without giving Freddie a glance. Freddie felt a funny whooshing feeling in his stomach as he realized that the future Sam had walked through him, not by him.

He was curious to find out what the future Sam was late for. He also wanted to see what outside looked like. So he followed her out the apartment door. The apartment building was the same, but old and completely empty.

"God, every time I come down here, must I think of Lewbert?", the future Sam exclaimed. She was now in the deserted, old lobby.

Freddie was still adjusting to the fact that he was actually in the future, all of the amazing tech stuff in the future, the fact that he was invisible/ spirit-like now and that he had found the future Sam. He wondered about the future Carly…and the future Spencer…and himself!

Pondering all these possibilities and marveling at technological advancements, Freddie followed the future Sam outside.

"Wherever Sam is going ought to explain some things…" Freddie thought. But, unfortunately he was very wrong- things would only become more confusing and complicated...

But for now Freddie followed the future Sam outside into the sunlight, the sunlight of a questionable future…

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I was so busy, but I will never wait that long to update again! Please review, I have some ideas about where this could go... It gets really interesting. The next chapter is also in Freddie's point of view and he is still in the future. He will still be for a couple more chapters. Thanks for reading my story!

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	5. Assembly at the Shay's

i See the Future

**Chapter 5: Assembly at the Shay's **

A/N: I don't own iCarly. But I do own Amanda and Davie. I love Davie! This chapter is more of a filler chapter (but with important info) until the very end. The end is a cliff-hanger, but don't peek. If you haven't already, please check out my other story, i Got "Moves". I really wasn't going to update this story until next week, but I found out how to check the number of hits and found out that right now, this story has 745! I'm so thankful, and to show it, I posted this chapter. No more waiting…here it is…

_Pondering all these possibilities and marveling at technological advancements, Freddie followed the future Sam outside. _

"_Wherever Sam is going ought to explain some things…" Freddie thought. But, unfortunately he was very wrong- things would only become more confusing and complicated..._

_But for now Freddie followed the future Sam outside into the sunlight, the sunlight of a questionable future…_

Once outside in the sunlight, Freddie took a look around him. It was downtown Seattle, alright. Outside there were many cars and people on the sidewalks. It took Freddie a moment to realize that the cars were hovering above the road and that the people weren't walking on the sidewalks.

Each person was standing on a disc. The discs moved along the tracks. The tracks went everywhere. There was practically no room to walk on the sidewalk because of all the tracks. They apparently knew where their person wanted to go and took them there.

Freddie then noticed the future Sam taking her own disc out of a navy tote bag. Freddie hadn't realized that she had taken the bag, but she probably got it from a hook on the lobby wall. The future Sam hooked up her disc to an available track, pushed some buttons on it, and it started up.

Freddie walked on the track behind the future Sam. He had to walk across it like a balance beam, and fell off a few times. The disc moved at a fast pace, but not fast enough that someone would fall off.

Freddie continued to follow the future Sam for about ten minutes. By then she had come to a stop in front of a really nice two story house with a small garden in front. She detached her disc and put it back into her navy tote bag.

Freddie noticed that they were in a residential area and that there were not a lot of discs and tracks. (A/N: The discs and tracks are very similar to that one Monster commercial about finding your own path, if you've seen it.)

The future Sam walked up to the red front door of the white house. Before she knocked, she stared at the garden, perhaps reliving some memories.

She gently knocked at the door and it opened right away. Freddie went to follow the future Sam inside, but the door closed when he was halfway in. He was still surprised when he went through the door like a ghost.

The future Sam was sitting on a couch-ish thing, identical to hers, but a light lemon color. There was another young woman sitting on another couch-ish thing across from her. The future Sam was in Freddie's view and the other woman's back was facing Freddie. Freddie walked over and sat by the future Sam.

"So, how have you been, Sam?" This other young woman asked. She looked older than Sam, but not more than six or seven years. She had her honey-colored hair pulled into a bun and honey eyes to match. (She was very pretty, but not as pretty as Sam, to Freddie) The future Sam just shrugged.

"I'm okay, but a little lonely sometimes. But I can't go out and find someone. My perfect guy isn't here anymore."

"Honey, it's the guilt, you've got to let it go." Freddie wondered what had happened to the future Sam. And who her perfect guy was… Boy, he was lucky, or rather, had been. Freddie wondered what had happened between the future Sam and her perfect guy that created guilt. He was getting kind of mad, thinking of someone possibly hurting the future Sam, when a recognizable voice was heard.

"I'm coming, Amanda, Davie just had a little, um, "accident", but we got that taken care of." Freddie couldn't believe his eyes when a future Spencer walked into the room holding hands with a toddler.

The toddler, Davie, looked just like a mini Spencer, only cuter and with bigger eyes. The future Spencer picked Davie up and sat on the couch-ish thing next to Amanda with Davie on his lap.

Davie looked at the future Sam and smiled. "Sam!" The future Sam smiled back at Davie. This was the first time Freddie had seen the future Sam smile. She was beautiful.

"How have you been, Spencer?" The future Sam asked.

"Very well, Davie doesn't get us up every single night now, so we are actually getting some sleep."

Amanda chuckled. "It's true. But we won't be rested for long…" Amanda looked over at the future Spencer. The future Sam got the hint and exclaimed, "You're pregnant!"

"Yes, you can't tell right now, but I'll start "rounding out" in about a month. We can't wait for Davie to have a little sibling."

Davie looked at the future Sam and waved. The future Sam waved back. The smile on her face didn't last for long as she said "Shall we begin our "assembly"?"

The future Spencer looked glum and sadly spoke, "Yes, Carly said she couldn't make it…again…she had a "red carpet event" that she just had to attend..."

Freddie wondered about Carly. Obviously she was distant…what did the future Spencer say…"red carpet event"? What did that mean?

The future Sam just nodded and began. "Today is the anniversary of a tragic event. An event that…" The future Sam started crying. "We lost…I lost…"

Amanda got up and came over to comfort the future Sam. Freddie got out of the way just in time; he had almost been sat on. He had been so caught up in the moment that he forgot that he was spirit-like and wouldn't have felt anything if sat on.

Amanda told the future Sam that she did better this time than last time. Last time she couldn't even get past the "Today is the anniversary of" part without sobbing.

"I know this is hard for you…but this is a part of the grieving process. You get better over time. Remember when we first started? You couldn't even talk about him. But now…just try. Eventually, you'll get over this."

Although the last sentence was meant to comfort, the future Sam took it the wrong way and said through her tears, "I don't want to get over him…I don't want to be sad, but…I…I…I can't forget him, I won't!"

"Shhh…It's alright. Would you like me to continue our assembly, Sam?" The future Spencer soothingly asked. The future Sam nodded through her tears.

Before the future Spencer could continue, Davie asked, "Why you cry, Sam? You have a boo-boo?"

The future Sam's sobs turned to sniffles. "Uh-huh."

"Where?"

The future Sam pointed to her heart.

"Do you need a kiss to make it better?"

The future Sam smiled as she wiped her tears. Davie blew her a kiss.

"It's a blow kiss, Sam. A blow kiss. Did you catch my blow kiss?" Sam nodded. "Good. Need another?"

"No thanks, Davie, I'm much better." The future Sam dried the last of her tears and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Spencer looked over at Davie. "_The innocence of little children doesn't last very long in this cruel world. But I'm glad it can still exist."_ He thought.

He thought back to when Sam used to come over and play with Carly long before iCarly. Those days were gone. Now he saw Sam more than he saw Carly. After all, she was a celebrity, but she should at least stop by rather than just sending checks in the mail for birthdays and such.

Everyone changes over time, even he had changed. He had several major art deals, which paid the bills. (But Carly's checks left them rich.) When the unfortunate event had happened, he grew more serious and was, sadly, more of an adult than he wanted to be. He had to be the one in charge now; he had to look after Davie.

"I'll continue." Spencer started saying some tribute when Freddie walked out of the room into the next.

Freddie was very, very confused. He was missing too many parts to understand it all. He needed to find out where Carly was, why she was so distant, and most of all what was the tragic event that had made the future Sam so upset.

All of a sudden, Freddie felt very weak. He felt shaky so he sat down on a chair in what seemed to be an office room. He closed his eyes for just a moment. He didn't know what was going on. Then, all of a sudden, he felt fine once more.

Freddie got up and looked around the room, ignoring the weak feeling he had just had. He saw a wooden desk with an orb thing on it labeled Zorb-Z. It looked weird. He looked at the drawers of the desk and saw that the outsides had been labeled. One said taxes/bills/finances, one said art deals/art studio, and the third said Carly. Freddie opened the Carly drawer and saw a neat pile of paper.

He went to pick one up and his hand went right through the pile. "Why is this happening? There must be a glitch in the time machine…Wait, how did I open the drawer?... I walked through the door to get in here…maybe the weak feeling enables me to interact more with the future. Or maybe I'm slowly materializing…I hope that I won't be seen by everyone once I go back out there…"

While he had the drawer open, Freddie figured that he might as well read the top note in the Carly drawer. It was a note from Carly; he recognized her handwriting.

It said:

Dear Spencer, Amanda and Davie,

Thanks for the family picture! Davie is so cute! I'm sorry I wasn't able to come over last time, and I'm sorry to tell you that I won't be able to come over for the "Assembly" this time either. Say "Hi" to Sam for me. I have a red carpet event to attend that I cannot miss. After all, the lead actress must attend the premiere of her 8th movie! Jake says "Hi." I forget if I told you in my last letter, but Jake and I are engaged now! We are arranging to have a private wedding; we don't want the paparazzi everywhere. As always, your $100,000 check is enclosed in the second envelope.

Stay well,

Love Carly

P.S. Here are tickets to my movie! Hope you enjoy!

Freddie's head was spinning even more. So Carly was a celebrity- how fitting. But she was engaged to Jake! Freddie was annoyed. It looked as if he wouldn't end up with Carly in the future…

But then again, all things happen for a reason, and since he had arrived, he had been feeling more of an attraction towards Sam…but he wasn't sure if he should just disregard all of the times he had tried to get Carly and his previous feelings toward Carly. If he had to choose between the present Carly and the present Sam, it would be a tough choice. If he had to choose between a future Carly and a future Sam, however, Sam would win by a lot.

Freddie was so absorbed by his thoughts that he jumped when he heard the front door slam. He then heard the door open again and heard the future Sam yell, "Sorry, I didn't mean to slam it, it's windy."

Freddie pushed the drawer back in and ran out of the office room into the room with the light lemon colored couch-ish thing. He saw the future Sam shut the door carefully this time. He raced after the future Sam. He tried to run through the door, but only hit it and yelled out "OW!"

He looked back at Spencer, Amanda and Davie. They had not heard him say ow, but the future Spencer just asked, "Did anyone else hear a banging noise?"

They still could not see him…Freddie opened the door and ran outside. He hoped that they didn't see the door open and close by itself.

He caught up with the future Sam, who had just hooked up her disc to the track. Freddie followed Sam back to Carly's old apartment.

When there, Freddie rushed ahead of Sam. He ran through the lobby and up the stairs. When he came to the hallway, he realized that he had to wait for Sam to open the door.

When she did, instead of following her, Freddie went into another room to, hopefully, find some clues. He found himself in her bedroom. The bedspread was dark green with light purple flowers on it. The walls were sponge painted the same green as her bedspread. Freddie walked through her bedroom into one last room.

This room was painted a light yellow. It gave off the smell of a room that wasn't used very much. It consisted entirely of wooden bookshelves, one chair and a lamp.

Freddie went over to one of the wooden bookshelves. He randomly pulled out a book. He opened it to a random page. He was surprised to find that the book was actually a diary entry. He skimmed through the whole book to discover that the whole book was a series of written entries. He looked at the spine of the book. It said: December- Mid February 2015.

Freddie put the book back. He chose a book from a couple bookshelves to the left. He looked at the spines to find the year he was looking for. Then he found it. It was the second diary on the first shelf in the room. It said: April-June 2007 (F).

Freddie wondered what the F meant. It was the only diary with a letter on it. He pulled it from the shelf. He sat down in the only chair in the room, turned on the reading lamp and opened the diary to the very beginning.

Finally, he would find what he was looking for…the tragic event…the whole explanation of the future Sam's sadness…the reason he hadn't seen himself in the future yet…everything…

A/N: If you want to know what Freddie reads in Sam's diary, then review! Review!

Btw, you may have noticed that the rating has changed from K to T. This is because I know the ending now, and the rating needed to be changed accordingly. It's not bad or anything, it's just for safety. I just checked the hits now, and now there are 753 hits! I'm so proud!

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	6. Sam's Diaries

i See the Future

**Chapter 6: Sam's Diaries**

A/N: Okay people! I am freaking out! Totally flipping! As I write this, there are 1063 hits on i See the Future! And to top that off, thanks to Emily McDonald who said "This is one of the best i-Carly fics, no, THE BEST iCarly fic I've ever read!" Thanks to everyone else who also reviewed. I wanted to update earlier that this, but I've had a ton of school work (blame my biology teacher) and it takes a lot longer than you think to write a chapter in a plot as complicated as this. So here we go…I don't own iCarly, everyone should now that by now- it's on every chapter page…I'm…purposely… prolonging…the…suspense…from…the…cliffhanger…okay, here it is!

_He chose a book from a couple bookshelves to the left. He looked at the spines to find the year he was looking for. Then he found it. It was the second diary on the first shelf in the room. It said: April-June 2007 (F)._

_Freddie wondered what the F meant. It was the only diary with a letter on it. He pulled it from the shelf. He sat down in the only chair in the room, turned on the reading lamp and opened the diary to the very beginning._

_Finally, he would find what he was looking for…the tragic event…the whole explanation of the future Sam's sadness…the reason he hadn't seen himself in the future yet…everything…_

Freddie looked at Sam's hard to read handwriting. He knew that after a while, reading her sloppy and cramped handwriting would hurt his eyes, but he knew that he HAD to find out what happened.

He looked at the dates at the very top of the pages until he found 4/14/07. Two days before the today day in the present. After much eye straining, Freddie was able to distinguish the whole entry. He was very surprised.

It read:

Dear Diary,

I felt so bad yesterday when I slammed Freddie's head against his locker. I just couldn't help myself. I know I sound like a terrible person, slamming his head, but I don't believe I am. It's just so hard for me to face the truth. And now I know what the truth is. Maybe if I can write my feelings here- on this paper where no one else will see it- then I could say it in front of others. Here it goes: I think I am in love with Freddie Benson.

At this point, Freddie dropped the diary. Sam loved him! Before he had been sent into the future, she had loved him! Freddie picked the diary up off the ground and found the page he had been on.

There- I said it. But maybe you think I really don't love him because I slammed his head into his locker. It was actually pretty funny since he wasn't really hurt…

At this point, Freddie stopped and rubbed the back of his head, where he still had a small bump from his "locker encounter".

But, as I said before, I couldn't help myself. Freddie had went to get something from his locker and stopped to gaze at Carly. As he practically drools himself over her, I went to gently push his head into his locker. Just to remind him that, like, I EXIST! But as I went to remind him; I let jealousy take control. 

It's just so hard to be around the person you like all the time and all they ever do is show that they love your best friend! I don't have anything against Carly, of course, but I mean, come on, she's not that pretty. I don't know why so many people like her so much! Even Jonah cheated on me for Carly! 

It's just so aggravating! I want Freddie to notice me, for who I really am, not this obnoxious girl who always bullies him. But I get so nervous that I can't help but be aggressive. What if he doesn't like the real Sam? I don't know if I should tell him. I'll decide tomorrow. If the perfect situation comes, I'll tell. But I don't know how I will keep myself from strangling him if he has no feelings whatsoever for me.

Why does love have to be so complicated? Why can't he just love me back? What if he already does and I'm not telling him and making things worse?

Well, I'm at the bottom of the page…I'll write tomorrow. Bye.

P.S. Who would have guessed that I would spill my feelings to a dumb diary my mom bought for me as a horrible B-day gift?

At this point, Freddie was scared to go on. He felt as if he was intruding too much. These were San's innermost feelings…but he had to find out. If something terrible happened, then he had a right to know. When he went back to the present he might even be able to stop it and save Sam some suffering. He turned the page. It was the next day…

Dear Diary, 

Guess what? Actually, I don't know why I'm asking you to guess, you're a dumb, putrid-pink colored diary. But since I have to write down my feelings to understand them a bit more, guess what? Carly said that Spencer has finished building his time machine! And we're going to test it tomorrow, on iCarly! It would be so cool if it worked, but knowing Spencer, something is bound to go wrong.

I didn't tell Freddie today. I almost did, seriously. But during our iCarly rehearsal, all Freddie did, besides his geeky computer stuff (He gets so mad when I tease him about his geek stuff. It's so cute!) was stare at Carly. Even when _I _was saying lines! Maybe I shouldn't tell him, I mean, it will ruin whatever "friendship" we have. And it might be awkward for Carly. She knows that if she finds out she likes Freddie one day that he would definitely go out with her. And I would be left alone…

But if he likes me deep down, and his "hitting" on Carly is what he does because he is nervous around me, then I really should tell him…Just like when I am nervous, I tease him or hurt him. Okay, now I've decided. I WILL tell Freddie tomorrow. Right after we are done testing the time machine.

This is only a little more than half a page, but that's all for today.

At this point, Freddie is amazed. When he returns to the present will Sam tell him? But first he had an hour to kill. One more hour to figure everything out… He turned the page to the next entry, the one dated for today's date in the present. Ten years ago in the future. The entry that the present Sam hasn't wrote yet, but the future Sam has read many times…

Dear Diary,

My world is spinning out of control. And the horrible thing is that the world still goes on. I'm still in shock. If I could come out of shock, then this whole page would probably soaked with my tears. I just can't get over how I was too late. I should have told Freddie I loved him yesterday. Now he will never know how much I cared. 

At this point, Freddie has a bad feeling about what happened. He is hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst. And unfortunately, his gut feeling is telling him that the worst guess is right.

I can never ever forgive myself. My last words to him were: "All you ever care about is Carly! Carly this and Carly that! Why don't you just go chase after her! That's all you ever do! Chase something that can never happen and leave me alone!" 

Then he looked at me, surprised and hurt. He said my name lovingly. But then Carly yelled for him. He ignored her and looked at me. I gave him a look that spoke for itself. It was a go ahead, if you must sarcastic look. 

But stupid Carly kept yelling for Freddie. He looked at Carly and then at me. "Carly, come over here!" he hollered back. She just shook her stubborn little head. Freddie ran over to her in a hurry. Not like he was glad to leave me, but like he just wanted to tell Carly to stop yelling and come over to us if she really wanted to tell us something. 

And halfway there, for no apparent reason, he turned around. His gorgeous brown eyes focused on me. And then I saw his expression of…what?…understanding?...love? turn to horror. The rest is too terrible for me to write down in this early stage of my grieving process.

I don't know if I can ever get over it. If only I hadn't yelled at him. Now I can never tell him I love him…

The funeral is in two days.

At this point, Freddie was confused on how he died, but it sounded painful. He was scared. He tried to control his emotions.

"_Okay,"_ He talked to himself, "_Once I figure out when this is gonna happen, then I can stop it. It doesn't have to happen."_

But he couldn't control the single tear that rolled down his left cheek onto the page. He wanted to find out how Sam had dealt with his death, so he read on. But since his eyes were watery and Sam's handwriting was nearly illegible, he could only pick out a couple words and sentences from the next page.

Dear Diary, 

alone, cried, lost a friend, Freddie, all my fault, lost more than a friend, death, really a Heaven?, I'm scared, Freddie, I can't sleep without nightmares, I can't believe he's gone, funeral tomorrow, alone, without Freddie, can't bear it…

On the next page, the date was the same. Sam had written another entry for the same day. This one was easier to read.

Dear Diary,

I am, there's no word for it, beyond livid. I was over at Carly's; she wanted me to come over so we could talk. I assumed it was about Freddie's death and any difficulties she had with coping. But no... 

She tells me that she got a phone call from a Mr. Whats-his-face/ Mr. Big-time-movie-producer who had seen our web show a couple days ago. He watched some of the videos on the iCarly website too. 

He wanted to give Carly and I a chance at a real movie- he liked us that much! Our scheduled audition date, the only date available for the deal, was tomorrow. The same time as Freddie's funeral!

Carly wanted to go to the freaking audition! Instead of the funeral! (And we had both already told Mrs. Benson we would go.) She kept telling me we could be stars, and to be reasonable. I told her that my friendship with Freddie was more important. And guess what? She looks at me funny and says: "Freddie's dead." I slapped her face as hard as I could.

I told her I was sorry, but if she wanted to become an actress, she could go ahead without me. If attending the funeral of the boy who had always adored her, adored her over me (Until possibly right before he died, I'm unsure, but hopeful) then she could just forget our friendship.

I stared at her, waiting for her to say something. She then said something along the lines of: "Sam, I'm not trying to be insensitive, but Freddie _died_. He's gone. We all die sooner or later. I'm sad that he's gone. It was horrible, but I'm trying to let it affect my life at the lowest it possibly can. I won't dwell on his death, but now that he's gone, I'm not going to dwell on him either. If I ignore all my memories of Freddie, and the pain of losing him, then it will go away. And then I will be happy. You need to let the sadness go, Sam.

I just left her apartment. I think I lost her as a friend. But if she was really my friend, then she would be Freddie's friend too. She would go to his funeral. I'll see if she comes tomorrow. She better. This day has left my emotions in turmoil. I miss Freddie so much.

There were tear stains on the pages. Freddie added some of his own to the pages. He could not believe it. How could Carly act like that? But it made sense to Freddie. Carly was always so happy. Anything as ugly as death would get in her way of happiness- and in her way of her goals.

Freddie was upset and tired from both crying and reading Sam's handwriting. He got up from the chair and put the book back. He now realized that the (F) on the spine on the book probably stood for Freddie.

He sat back down in the chair to think. He needed to find out the details surrounding his death. He stood up once more and took the putrid-pink colored diary from its shelf.

He skimmed through the rest of the book until he had a good idea of what happened. He never thought things would happen like this. It was a good thing Sam had sent him into the future after all. He needed to change a lot of things. And when he got back, he most definitely needed to tell Sam that he loved her.

He had made a decision now. He chose Sam over Carly.

Before he could do anything else, he had another one of those weak feelings. This one lasted for two minutes. When it ended, Freddie knew that he had materialized more. He wanted to see how much, so he left the room and entered the future Sam's bedroom.

The future Sam was in her bedroom. She was laying in her bed on her stomach and knees folded. They swung back and forth occasionally, but she was focused on what she was writing. Freddie noticed that she was writing in a putrid-pink diary, just like the others on the shelves.

"_Sam must write an entry every day. I hope I can get close enough to read it._" Freddie took small steps, closer and closer to the future Sam. She must have felt a breeze from either him moving or his breath because she turned her head to face where he was standing. She still could not see him.

Freddie left her bedroom and went back into the room with the diaries. He saw that there were a couple pencils underneath the chair. He knew what he had to do. The only question was- could he do it?

Freddie bent down and picked up a pencil. He could hold it in his hand. He saw that the last shelf had a pad of paper that supported the diaries. There was still a space and they would all lean if the pad of paper wasn't there. Freddie ripped a piece of paper of the pad. He sat down in the chair and began his letter to the future Sam.

_Sam, _

_Please do not freak out when you see this note, but it's me, Freddie. If you think back, you may remember Spencer's time machine. Remember that you sent me to the future? I have been here for almost five hours; it's almost time for me to leave. I've been watching you and I know that you really care for me._

At this point, Freddie stopped and read what he had written so far. He paused to reflect upon the next bit. Then he continues writing the future Sam.

_And before I leave, I want to tell you that I…I love you too. I know what happens to me. I know it is too late for me. I just want to make your life easier and say I forgive you for whatever part you think happened because of you._

Freddie reread his letter. It was perfect. He went back into her bedroom. The future Sam had already left. He placed his note on her pillow, where she couldn't miss it.

Then the weak feeling happened once more. This was the longest one yet, almost three minutes long. When it was over, he went to walk out of her bedroom and noticed that his feet made a noise when they dragged along her carpet.

Was he fully in the future? Then that meant that it was almost time for him to go back to the present. There wasn't much to look forward to. The time machine had brought him exactly ten years into the future, so today, in the future, was the ten year anniversary of his death.

Maybe that is why Sam visited Spencer. She needed help more than ever on the anniversary of his death. But wait- if it was the exact anniversary, that meant that he didn't have much longer to live when he got back to the present.

How could he ever face the present Sam? How could he ever face the present Carly? He shouldn't tell them. It was much too horrible. If the future Sam had problems coping ten years after his death, then she would definitely be upset to find out earlier.

Freddie reviewed all of the information that he had learned. He was faced with a hard decision. He knew that he was going to die. But if he didn't, how would that affect the future? Well right off the bat, Sam would be happier. But would he end up with Sam? And Carly…would he change her successful career path by accident? And Spencer! Freddie wouldn't want to get in the way of his life. What if, for instance, he met Amanda at his funeral! If they never met, then Davie or his sibling would never be born!

Freddie was unsure about what he should do. With the exception of Sam, maybe everyone else would be better off without him. He should just stick with the plan, what was going to happen… He just couldn't risk changing someone's life for the worse just to let himself live. He would feel too selfish.

Freddie had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize the smoke until he started coughing. He was going back to the present, whether he wanted he wanted to or not. All of the fear of returning came to him. The smoke thickened; he could barely see the future Sam's bedroom.

He couldn't see. But he heard the future Sam enter her bedroom. He heard her exclaim, "Where's all this smoke coming from? Is there a fire? Why aren't the smoke detectors going off?"

Freddie's last thought in the future was that at least Sam had entered her bedroom. She would find the letter soon and that would explain everything. The smoke was so thick that he couldn't breathe. It was totally dark. He was enveloped in the smoky blackness. Then the darkness was gone. The smoke was thinning. It was hard to breathe, but he could breathe again.

As the smoke thinned even more, Freddie could see that he was in the time machine booth. And, more importantly, he was back in the present...

A/N: More suspense! Please review if you want the next chapter. The next chapter will be Freddie's point of view on his return. For example: what he thinks of Sam's hug. Please review! I stopped for a dinner break in between, but it's incredible that I now have 1111 hits! I love you people!

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	7. Going With the Plan

i See the Future

**Chapter 7: Going With the Plan**

A/N: This chapter is just to provide some perspective. After all, you just spent a lot of time with Freddie and his POV, so here's just a little bit more. I looked back at Chapter 3 when I wrote this chapter to make sure I cover everything that happened when Freddie's second arrival (his arrival to the present time) occurred and the time after that. I don't own iCarly. Here we go…

_Freddie's last thought in the future was that at least Sam had entered her bedroom. She would find the letter soon and that would explain everything. The smoke was so thick that he couldn't breathe. It was totally dark. He was enveloped in the smoky blackness. Then the darkness was gone. The smoke was thinning. It was hard to breathe, but he could breathe again._

_As the smoke thinned even more, Freddie could see that he was in the time machine booth. And, more importantly, he was back in the present._

Freddie coughed a faint cough as the smoke thinned out even more. He could now see Sam and Carly. A tense moment passed while the smoke cleared. He opened the door the booth and walked out to face the girls.

In a soft voice Freddie asked them how long he had been gone. He wasn't sure how much of the present time had gone by while he had spent five hours in the future.

Carly answered him with, "You've been gone for barely five minutes. But, are you alright, Freddie?"

Freddie just nodded. Five minutes of time in the present! While Sam and Carly had waited for five minutes he had been gone for five _hours_! He was thinking of all that he learned and what he must endure when he realized he was staring at Sam.

Well, it fit. Sam…Sam was to go through so much. Poor Sam! She would lose her love. And he was her love. He loved her back but they could never be…

Freddie then remembered Carly was in the room as well. He turned around to look at Carly. He couldn't control the hurt and angry expression on his face. When he died, she was more interested in an acting career! And to think he used to like her!

Carly must have been confused by his look of hurt and anger and to clarify, she asked Freddie, "What did you see?"

Freddie didn't know what to say. So many things…cool gizmos, Sam's sadness, Carly's distance, Spencer's family, Sam's diaries that revealed her love for him and his upcoming death… He thought about his death more and answered, "Painful memories I can remember, even though they haven't happened yet…"

"The future sounds horrible! Am _I_ okay!?" Carly's burst out, concerned about her future well-being.

Freddie knew that what Sam had written in the diary was true. Carly would end up being a snobbish, but rich person with no real friends. She was #1 on her care-about list. She was still nice and all, but she was about to change. His death would be a wakening call for her to realize it's every man (or woman) for himself (or herself).

Thinking all this Freddie told Carly, "Yes, _you _are fine." He didn't mean for it to sound so spiteful, but she wouldn't even attend his funeral after all they had been through. They had been friends, and she knew he used to have a crush on her. Freddie looked down at the floor as his eyes puffed up; he was holding back the tears. His only true friend was Sam. And she would be alone very soon…

Sam, who had been silent all this time, stood up and walked over to Freddie. She gave him a hug. Freddie was surprised, but pleased. The fact that she recognized he was suffering and wanted to make him feel better helped him to not cry the tears, which had been building up.

Freddie really wanted to tell Sam everything. He should be comforting her, not the other way around. But, it was too much. If he told her, then she might convince him not to go through with what he dubbed "The Plan". He didn't want to ruin anyone's life by accident so he could live. If Sam were to beg him, if she were just to ask him to reconsider; he wouldn't have enough will power to go through with it. So she could never know…

"Thanks, Sam…but I…I can't tell you what I saw." His expression turned from sadness to anger when he realized the unfairness. He could never be with Sam. And they were meant for each other. And stupid Carly! She wouldn't care at all! Freddie worked himself up until he felt as if he had to release his anger somehow.

He thought about what he could possibly do that wouldn't change the future. He saw a hammer lying on a bookshelf. Then a flash of understanding came into his eyes. When he had appeared in Carly's old apartment, or rather Sam's apartment, the time machine was smashed to pieces! But for some weird reason it still worked. Freddie took the hammer and, before Carly and Sam could stop him, completely smashed the time machine to bits.

"Freddie! You ruined Spencer's time machine! Now we can't see what you saw!" Carly yelped as if it was really unfair. Freddie had had enough. He thought the best reply would be to tell it like it was- bluntly.

"Exactly. I will change the future alone. If it can ever be changed…if I _can_ change it. There might be no hope…for me, for Sam or for _you_. By this Freddie meant: there might be no hope that he will live, there might be no hope for Sam to find true love and there might be no hope that Carly would care about her best friends.

Instead of trying to understand the situation, or at least realize that something was wrong Carly suggested, "Um, smoothies? My treat! Whatever flavor you guys want!"

"Okay, I'll go but only if Freddie comes, and he has to talk to us." Sam replied.

Freddie was very hesitant; he knew that deciding to go along would decide his very fate. But he had made a promise to himself that he was going to keep.

"I'll go, I'll…(sigh)…follow the plan."

"What plan?" Asked Carly. But Freddie didn't reply. She had shown the least concern. She didn't deserve to know. Not that it mattered- Sam deserved to know, but she wouldn't be told…

He stepped over a wire from the demolished time machine that was in his path, picked up his jacket that was draped over a chair and pushed the down button on the elevator.

As Spencer drove them to the smoothie place Freddie trembled with dread. He was about to lose his life. And, almost just as important…He was about to lose Sam.

Freddie felt Sam shaking from his trembling because their shoulders were touching. Freddie was all set to go along with "The Plan". He thought he knew what was going to happen exactly, for he had read one of Sam's many diaries. He was wrong.

He had forgotten that everyone's future can always be changed in an instant…

A/N: Oh! More suspense! The next chapter is how Freddie's future is "changed in an instant". It's cool. It's one of those "going into the past/future movies/books that make you really think and realized details previously given were important. For example, the whole hammer thing that's already happened. More reviews quicker update!

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	8. The Future Lies in My Hands

i See the Future

**Chapter 8: The Future Lies in My Hands**

A/N: This chapter is in the future Sam's POV. You still don't know exactly how Freddie dies/ what happens when they get to the smoothie place. ;) That's the next chapter. (Finally, you've been waiting for them to arrive at the smoothie place since the end of chapter 3!) I don't own iCarly, but if I did, way more people would watch the show because it would be so awesome! But the shows would be _way _longer than 30 minutes… Let's continue…

(This is where it left off for the future Sam.)

_He couldn't see. But he heard the future Sam enter her bedroom. He heard her exclaim, "Where's all this smoke coming from? Is there a fire? Why aren't the smoke detectors going off?"_

_Freddie's last thought in the future was that at least Sam had entered her bedroom. She would find the letter soon and that would explain everything._

The future Sam waved her hand in front of her face to clear the smoke. Once it cleared, she sat down on her bed to think.

_"It couldn't be…but there's only one kind of smoke that thick that doesn't set off the fire alarm! And that would be Spencer's time machine from ages ago! I didn't see anyone…but the smoke was thick…"_

The future Sam saw that there was a piece of paper on her pillow. Maybe it had fallen out of her putrid-pink diary? She picked it up, read it and nearly fainted.

Tears of happiness streamed down her face as everything came together. This was where Freddie had gone in the time machine! And this was why he didn't want to tell her, or Carly, what he had seen.

And the best part was that Freddie forgave her! No, actually the best part was that he said he LOVED her!

The future Sam sat on her bed, just to think. She felt lighter and happier than she had felt in a long, long while. The guilt was gone. It had been lifted. She was forgiven! She laughed a carefree laugh; she hadn't done that since before Freddie died. She was free!

But then the little voice in the back of her head, her conscience, told her that this was not the end. Even though she was forgiven, Freddie was still going to die! She thought more about Spencer's time machine…she still had it. No, this wasn't over by a long shot!

Oh, why didn't she ever think of this before? She had left the machine untouched so it could be a small memorial. But now…maybe she thought of it because the guilt had covered her eyes. And now the guilt had been lifted. She knew what she could do. She could change what Freddie couldn't change! But this was serious- Freddie's future was in her hands.

The future Sam ran out of her bedroom and out of her apartment room. She then raced down the hallway and down to the old, deserted lobby. She snatched her navy tote bag off its hanger. She ran outside, attached her disc to the track, pushed the "Revisit Last Place" button and adjusted the speed to its highest setting. The future Sam knew she had no time to spare.

Once she had arrived at the Shay's residence, she didn't even bother to detach her disc. She just jumped off and ran to the door.

The future Sam knocked on the door. The thirty seconds it took for the future Spencer to open the door seemed much longer.

"Hello Sam! Why are you back so soon? How-"

The future Sam interrupted, "We've got no time! We have to hurry! Back to my apartment! Come on!" She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull the future Spencer out of his house.

"Hold your horses, Sam!" Then he called into the house, "Amanda, Sam needs me to come over for a little bit, is that okay with you?"

"If she needs you, you can go. Just be back for dinner." The future Spencer told her sure and then ran after the future Sam, who had already sprinted back to her disc.

"Spencer, can you just run behind me?" Spencer nodded. The future Sam's disc went as fast as it could while Spencer semi-jogged beside it.

Once they reached her apartment, the future Sam detached her disc, almost breaking it in her hurry, and ushered the future Spencer inside.

"To my attic!"

"Right behind you."

They made it to the future Sam's attic. She showed Spencer his old time machine.

"You kept my time machine?"

"Yep, and I'm so glad I did! You see, Spence, you can rebuild the time machine! I can save Freddie!

The future Sam noticed the weird look on Spencer's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, um, I…can't build it."

"I know it's been awhile…"

"No, you don't understand. If I build it; it won't work! The one I built made the time traveler only half travel!"

"Yeah, but then you fixed it, Freddie check it and then I, um, sent him."

The future Spencer put his hands on his head and sighed. "No, Sam. That's not the truth. The truth is…Freddie fixed my time machine."

As she realized what this meant for Freddie, the future Sam began to cry.

"Please don't cry, Sam. I can try to fix it."

"About how long will it take you?"

"If I'm lucky…about two hours."

"Two HOURS!"

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"Because, in the past right now, Freddie is about to die!"

"But…if I fix up the time machine, then you can go back before that, right?"

"I didn't think about that. I guess I was just in such a hurry and didn't want Freddie to die…a second time."

"I understand. Can you forgive me for my lies about the time machine?"

The future Sam remembered how wonderful it felt to be forgiven and spoke meaning every word. "I completely understand. You wanted us to think that you were a great inventor as well as an artist. You didn't know, unlike Freddie, the future in advance. I forgive you."

"Thank you. What's this part about Freddie knowing the future in advance?"

"Here. Read this." The future Sam took out the letter Freddie had placed on her pillow and handed it to the future Spencer. He read it and then handed it back to her.

"I can see why you want to bring him back more now than ever. That's so weird that he was here a little while ago…but now that I think about it, after you left, the front door did open and close by itself." The future Sam laughed at that.

The future Spencer smiled. It was a special smile- a smile that said he would give it, building the time machine, his all.

- 2 and ½ hours later…

"I think I've done it!"

"That took forever. If you're done, then why are there extra wires left?"

"That's it! That's what made it work! Freddie attached some wires inside the booth!"

The future Spencer attached the four extra wires inside the booth. "It's ready to test."

The future Sam picked up a book from the decaying book shelf and placed it in the booth. She pushed the "P" button, the one for the past, and selected the time spent to be one hour. She hit the "START" button.

The thick, but not setting off a fire alarm smoke, characteristic of the time machine, billowed out. Once the smoke had cleared, they could see that the **whole** book had vanished.

"You did it! I knew you could! Now we're gonna have to wait for about a minute, until it comes back, right?"

"Yeah, it's one minute here for every hour there."

It was a tense minute, but when the smoke unfurled from the machine to reveal the book's return, Sam started crying tears of joy.

"Spencer! You are a great inventor! I can't believe it! I can save Freddie!" The future Sam ran over and gave the future Spencer a tight hug of appreciation.

"This means the world to me." Then the future Sam's look of jubilance changed to fear, puzzling the future Spencer.

"Are you scared?" She nodded, and then whispered something that he couldn't hear. "Come again?"

"I said that I know how Freddie felt, before…well, you know." The future Spencer raised his eyebrows in question. The future Sam took on a look of determination and then told him her plan.

"WHAT! I can't let you do that! I thought you were gonna save Freddie!"

"This will save Freddie."

"Sam…" Sam looked into Spencer's eyes. In a way he was like her older brother.

"Spencer, I know you care for my best interests. This is something I must do. If all goes well, then we won't be like this. We will be happy. I will have Freddie. And you will have Carly back in your life." The future Spencer looked unsure.

"What if something goes wrong? You are messing with time, Sam. You could fix everything…or you could make life even worse than it is now."

The future Sam looked at him one last time. "Everything will go according to the new plan. Goodbye, Spencer."

With that she set the time for 10 minutes in the past, ten years ago. She got in the booth. She shut the door. The future Spencer didn't push the START button.

"Be strong, Spencer! Think of Freddie and think of…me, without him. I need him, Spence. I need him as much as I need you to push the START button. The future Spencer nodded. He took a deep breath and pushed the START button.

The smoke spewed out once more. I blocked the future Spencer's view and stopped the future Sam's ability to breathe for just one moment. Then she was enwrapped in darkness, traveling from a dark existence to a lighter possibility. The smoke thinned and she realized she was now in the past.

The future Spencer stood in the attic, staring at the thinning smoke. It would be the last time the machine made any smoke…

A/N: So what does this mean for the future Sam? Find out…How will she change Freddie's future? What are the details of his actual death? Find out in the second-to-last chapter, entitled: The Tragic Event. This will probably be the longest chapter yet, so it will take some time to write. Keep in mind though, that more reviews inspire me to update faster! Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Love ya! i See the Future has 1696 hits! WHOOT!!!

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	9. The Tragic Event

i See the Future

**Chapter 9: The Tragic Event**

A/N: The long-awaited chapter is here! Sorry it took so long! Blame all my teachers! GRR! But next year one of my classes will be creative writing, so yay! Maybe working on Fanfiction stories will be HW! Probably not, but dreams can come true…Thanks for my 2469 hits right now! I don't own iCarly, or Pizza Hut. :) That sounds random…but since it is in the story, I have to mention it. This is my second longest chapter! I'll stop blabbering and let you read now…this is mostly in Freddie's POV.

_For Freddie…_

_As Spencer drove them to the smoothie place Freddie trembled with dread. He was about to lose his life. And, almost just as important…He was about to lose Sam._

_Freddie felt Sam shaking from his trembling because their shoulders were touching. Freddie was all set to go along with "The Plan". He thought he knew what was going to happen exactly, for he had read one of Sam's many diaries. He was wrong._

_He had forgotten that everyone's future can always be changed in an instant…_

_For the future Sam…_

_The smoke spewed out once more. It blocked the future Spencer's view and stopped the future Sam's ability to breathe for just one moment. Then she was enwrapped in darkness, traveling from a dark existence to a lighter possibility. The smoke thinned and she realized she was now in the past._

_The future Spencer stood in the attic, staring at the thinning smoke. It would be the last time the machine made any smoke…_

Freddie opened the left car door. Spencer had parked the car in the parking lot used by both the smoothie place and the Pizza Hut on the other side of the parking lot. As everyone else got out of the car, Freddie looked around…there was the smoothie place, over there was the road, and on the other side of the road was the field.

"Freddie, were you listening?" Freddie stopped spacing out and looked at Spencer.

"I said that while I go inside and get the smoothies, that you guys could "hang out" by the tables out front." Freddie just nodded and followed.

Once Carly, Sam and Freddie were at one of the tables out in front, outside, and Spencer went inside, making the front door's bells ring, Carly brought up the topic of the future.

"Freddie, what happened that was so bad? It couldn't really be that bad, could it? Come on, now- we're your friends!"

"Carly, he doesn't want to talk about it! Maybe if you left him alone a little bit, then he would tell us. It might be something not entirely bad, but he hasn't gotten over the shock and he needs time alone."

Freddie was extremely grateful towards Sam. That was exactly how he was feeling, except the "something" he witnessed was very bad.

"Yeah…uh, I need to be alone, to think." Carly and Sam got up and went to another table. Freddie saw Carly kept nodding her head while Sam was shaking hers "no". They were probably arguing if Sam had a crush on him…

He was having second thoughts about his whole ordeal. Maybe he should just tell Sam he loved her right before he died…NO, he COULD NOT change the plan.

Freddie looked over his shoulder to see Carly walking from the front of the store to the sidewalk right beside the road.

"Hey Sam!" Carly shouted, "Look at that field! It has tons of marigolds! They're so pretty! Come on, let's go across and get some!" Carly motioned for Sam to follow. She looked both ways; there were no cars coming on either side of the road. Carly ran across to the field. She bent down and began plucking bright yellow-orange marigolds.

Freddie looked at Sam; she was rolling her eyes at Carly. Sam looked over at Freddie, saw him looking at her, and blushed. She looked away for just a second, as eyes often do when they meet another pair (especially if it is someone they like), but then maintained her gaze at Freddie.

"Freddie, I would really like to know what happens…"

"Sam, I already told you- I can't tell you."

"Can you tell me why you can't tell me?"

"I thought I already said- bad things happened."

"What bad things?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Sorry, Freddie, it's just that…think of our situation. We want to know, out of natural curiosity, what happens in the future that was so horrible and made you so upset. I don't want to make you relive any awful experience, but could you please tell me something other than "I can't tell you."?"

"Okay, well, something tragic happens…and we- you, me and Carly- are all changed forever…"

"Who's worse off?" Freddie stopped to think as a customer exited the store with her smoothie. He would be dead. But being dead isn't as bad as not saying goodbye to someone before they die…So maybe Sam? Or what about Carly? She seemed to live the "good life", but when there was so much remorse and she chose to ignore it, didn't that put her in a bad situation too? Sam seemed so much unhappier in the future, but Carly and Sam couldn't be compared in the future.

"Grief and ignorance cannot be compared."

"Freddie, I don't understand."

"You don't need to. Why don't you join Carly and pick some marigolds?"

"You're trying to change the subject!" Freddie turned away from Sam.

"Sam, you're acting like Carly!"

"No I'm not! What do you mean by that?"

"Just leave me alone."

"I know that something bad is gonna happens soon and that's why you're upset."

"And?"

"Freddie, please, we are friends…" The way Sam said "friends" sounded like she wanted to be more than friends, but Freddie had to ignore that. He couldn't let her know. Otherwise he wouldn't do it- go through with the plan. It was unfair and it made him angry. Unfortunately, he directed his anger at the only person nearby, Sam! He turned to face her once more.

"Now you really sound like Carly. Remember "Come on, now- we're your friends."?" Sam had a hurt look on her face.

"Well I guess that's a good thing!"

"What?"

"It's a good thing I'm like Carly, then!"

"What?...Why?"

"All you ever care about is Carly! Carly this and Carly that! Why don't you just go chase after her! That's all you ever do! Chase something that can never happen and leave me alone!"

Freddie was surprised and hurt. He knew she was embarrassed; her face was pink, because she had basically revealed her feelings for him. He wanted to comfort her. Everything was wrong. They shouldn't be fighting. Their last moments together should be spent…well, not fighting!

"Sam…" Freddie spoke lovingly, trying to comfort her.

Carly, hands full of marigolds, and bulging pockets yelled for Freddie from across the street. What _great _timing! Sam gave him a sarcastic "go ahead, and chase after her…as you always do" look. As Freddie looked at Carly, he realized, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, that this was the very dialogue Sam had written in her diary.

"Freddie! Come over here! You won't believe this!" He looked from Carly to Sam. It was one of those moments where he had to choose between the two. And although he knew what Carly's response would be, had had to yell "Carly, come over here!"

From across the road, he could see her shaking her head no and motioning for him to come. She was annoying him. He used to find things like this cute before, but know he knew better. Sam was better.

He ran over to her in a hurry. He tried to make it seem like he wasn't glad to leave Sam, just that he wanted Carly to shut up or come over to them. He wondered if Sam would think that he was just running away from her and chasing Carly again. He remembered the next part from the diary and knew she wouldn't. (A/N: If you haven't already, you can look back at Chapter 6: Sam's Diaries. You can see Sam's account of what happened compared with Freddie's.)

As he ran across the road, he realized that Carly could wait. He needed to stop chasing after what couldn't (and wouldn't) happen. He was halfway there when he turned around. He focused on Sam. Carly called his name in confusion. She called his name many times. But he only saw Sam's blue eyes…Sam…then he realized Sam was shouting at him too, frantically.

Freddie remembered Sam's diary. His eyes were wide with horror as he realized what was about to happen. He turned to face the speeding car not even five feet away. He closed his eyes...and thought of Sam…

(A/N: Don't worry- it's not over for Freddie…yet anyways…Now it's the future Sam's POV. This is 10 minutes before the "Tragic event" occurs.

The future Sam stood in her old attic, or rather Carly's attic. It was weird to see it in tip-top shape, but she didn't have time to look around. She had to rush to the smoothie place. She had forgotten that the time machine would let her out in the past time machine. She thought she would end up at the smoothie place. Now she had no time to spare.

She went to open the door of the attic out into the hallway, but her hand went right through the doorknob. She was, to say the least, surprised. If she couldn't touch anything, how did Freddie write to her?

She now raced out the front door of the apartment. The lobby looked so new. The wood was bright and the paint wasn't peeling. There wasn't a navy tote bag hanging from the pegs by the building's front door.

To see the lobby in its present state brought back memories…Memories from the past that she wanted to forget, but needed to remember. As she ran along a track-less sidewalk towards the smoothie place, the details of Freddie's death became clearer in her mind. Soon she would be witnessing the tragedy again…

The future Sam sprinted as fast as she was able, invisible to passerby. The two-minute car ride would probably take five to seven minutes jogging. Her steps became more sluggish though the only thought on her mind was to hurry. She was totally spent, exhausted, fatigued.

Why was she this tired? She hadn't run very far, and she was in shape…then, just all of a sudden, she felt better. She must be emotionally tense. She was just nervous. The tired feeling was her imagination.

Within four more minutes she could see the smoothie place. She could make out the shapes of the past Carly, herself and Freddie. She was at the Pizza Hut, almost there. Carly ran across the street to the marigolds after looking both ways. The future Sam was not too late!

The future Sam was within hearing distance of her past self and Freddie.

"Okay, well, something tragic happens…and we- you, me and Carly- are all changed forever…" She heard Freddie say the sad truth.

She spaced out for a moment. She couldn't focus and was dizzy. She went to sit in a chair and was surprised that she didn't sink through it. She was materializing. Perhaps this had happened to Freddie? At the end, she would be fully in the past, just like Freddie had been fully in the future, and able to write.

That was good. She had originally thought she would be able to interact with the past from the time of her arrival onward. (She had set the time machine for only ten minutes in another dimension of time so she was materializing much quicker than Freddie had.) She needed to be fully materialized to go through with the new "Plan".

Now that she knew she could, she was scared to complete her planned actions. She was a living individual with a remarkable, functioning brain. Every organ worked to keep her alive. Why should she stop the number of heartbeats short of what her heart would naturally beat? Was it really better to live alone without Freddie, or to…no, she couldn't think about it…just yet.

And she wouldn't really…, right? No, she wouldn't. It was all planned out…by her mass of nervous tissue, her brain. Why should she limit the amount of thoughts her brain would think? Why was she so nervous when she knew it should all turn out right? Because things don't always go according to plan…

But her plan would! The future Sam was sure of it. Then why was she so scared? She told herself that she had to be brave, not only for her future sake, but for Freddie's.

The future Sam was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard Freddie yell, "Carly, come over here!" It was almost time. This was her moment. It all played out like the future Sam remembered them, seemingly in slow motion.

Freddie ran across the road without looking. If only he had, then maybe he would have seen the car at a distance, speeding towards him. Nevertheless, he ran until he got into the middle of the road.

And then, for some reason still unbeknownst to the future Sam, Freddie would turn around. He would look into her eyes…she would shout his name…he would turn to face the car with horror…his body would crumple…the idiot driver would speed away…she would rush over to his bleeding body…he would inhale his last breathe, not able to speak…she would be alone…with Carly, but alone…

Seeing the events play out in her mind almost made her miss her chance. Her trip here would have been for nothing. But she did notice, and started running after Freddie as he ran into the road.

She felt increasingly tired with each step. She would not let the tiredness get in the way of the urgency. She was fully materialized now and would be able to save Freddie. Freddie stopped in the middle of the road. He turned around to look at Sam and, to his astonishment, his eyes met, not the blue eyes of the present Sam, but the saddened blue eyes of the future Sam.

His face contorted in puzzlement and, in only two seconds, realized what the future Sam was about to do…what was about to happen…

Freddie shouted "No!" as the future Sam pushed him out of the way of the car's path. The future Sam knew what was about to happen…but she had did it; Freddie was alive. The future would be different now. She hoped dying wasn't as painful as it looked.

She closed her eyes…and thought of Freddie…

A/N: AHH! One last cliffhanger! So what happens? What did the future Sam mean by the future will be changed? If so, how will it change? What was Sam's reaction to seeing her future self? What was Carly's reaction to seeing a future Sam? All of these questions and more will be answered in the very last :( chapter entitled: A Vanished Future and a New Past. My very first story is almost over. Wah!

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	10. A Vanished Future and a New Past

i See the Future

**Chapter 10: A Vanished Future and a New Past**

A/N: Last chapter :( I'm thinking of adding an epilogue at the end; so tell me whether or not you think one is necessary after you have finished reading the chapter. Before we go on, I wanted to bring up a question one of my reviews asked "-" If you look back, the future Sam wasn't in her room when Freddie was writing his note. If she had walked in, then she would have seen him. When she walked in, Freddie was materializing back and the smoke blocked her view. The smoke hasn't come for Sam yet. Okay, good news: Here it is…Bad news: I don't own iCarly.

_She felt increasingly tired with each step. She would not let the tiredness get in the way of the urgency. She was fully materialized now and would be able to save Freddie. Freddie stopped in the middle of the road. He turned around to look at Sam and, to his astonishment, his eyes met, not the blue eyes of the present Sam, but the saddened blue eyes of the future Sam._

_His face contorted in puzzlement and, in only two seconds, realized what the future Sam was about to do…what was about to happen…_

Freddie shouted "No!" as the future Sam pushed him out of the way of the car's path. The future Sam knew what was about to happen…but she had done it; Freddie was alive. The future would be different now. She hoped dying wasn't as painful as it looked.

_She closed her eyes…and thought of Freddie…_

Freddie got back up on his feet, ignoring the pain from his right knee and his road-scraped hands. The idiot driver had just speeded away, doing the "run" part of a hit and run.

The future Sam was lying in the middle of the road. One of her arms was bent at an unusual angle. Her head was bleeding a lot…she was going to die. She let out a low moan when Freddie came near.

He knelt down beside her. The future Sam gasped, "Left pocket!" The gasping had taken a lot of effort…Freddie took her hand. She gave a weak smile…then her eyes went blank. Freddie choked back a sob. He reached into her left pocket. It was the letter he had wrote to her. She wanted him to keep it. He could, and always would now, remember her by it…

The Present Sam's POV

Sam was confused and scared. She didn't know what was going on. All of a sudden, some lady ran out from behind her. Her long, wavy, blonde hair was put up in the back just like hers…odd.

Sam saw a dark green car speeding towards Freddie. She yelled his name. Carly was yelling too. Freddie didn't seem to hear them. She almost closed her eyes in fear, but to close one's eyes is to accept whatever is about to happen. She would not let Freddie get run over.

But there was nothing, in her power, that she could do. She was frozen to the spot, watching the weird, blonde lady running toward Freddie. She better watch out too, otherwise she could be hurt. Freddie turned around in the middle of the road. Sam couldn't see his face because that lady blocked her view.

The next part happened like some horror move, or some unbelievable plot. The car was but a foot away and the lady pushed Freddie out of the way. Sam felt relief for Freddie, remorse for thinking the lady was weird when she had saved Freddie, and gratitude towards her all at once.

Once the moron driver had sped away with a squeak of tires, Sam saw Freddie kneel down beside the lady. She allowed him one minute of time with her, in which he took something from her pocket, before she approached them.

She cautiously looked across the road, but there weren't any cars now. She walked to the middle of the road; almost not believing her body was able to move after that big shock. She knelt down besides Freddie, looking at his tear-filled eyes.

Sam looked at the lady and was frightened…even though the lady's face was bloody, she could recognize her own features. This was…herself.

"Freddie?" She asked, wanting an explanation. Before Freddie could answer, Carly ran past them, muttering about how long Spencer was taking. She called over her shoulder, "I'm getting Spencer!" She didn't see the future Sam's face…she didn't realize it was Sam.

Freddie put a piece of paper that he had been holding into one of his pockets. "Sam, can you…help me carry her to the sidewalk?"

"Sure…can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you. But let's move her before another car comes."

Sam nodded. She looked at her future self once more. To her surprise, smoke billowed out from around her dead future self. Freddie backed up. She did as he did, still confused and not understanding anything.

Suddenly, the smoke stopped. It had been gaining thickness, but it stopped halfway through. It didn't fade- it vanished. Along with the smoke, the future had Sam disappeared. She glanced at Freddie…he looked puzzled.

"Sam! There's a car coming!" We dashed off to the side with the hill dotted with marigolds, where Carly had been. The car passed us at normal speed.

"Freddie, what happened? And who was that? Was that…me?"

"It's gonna be a long explanation…and there are still some things that I don't understand…"

The future Spencer's POV

The future Spencer was sitting in the worn attic…just waiting. He really hoped Sam found another way to save Freddie. If only, on that day, if only he had not waited for the manager and asked about a smoothie sculpture sponsoring system…and tried to make one. Then perhaps he wouldn't have taken so long. He would have been there to tell Carly not to run across the road…and Freddie when he followed.

He hoped Sam had found a way. A better way than death…because if she were to die, then Freddie would still be alive. The whole future would be different. He would even be different.

As he thought of this, he noticed the attic was getting lighter. Maybe it was just his eyes, straining for some sign of smoke to announce Sam was back. Things were definitely lighter now. And speaking of light, he felt light headed. He looked down at his body. He was disintegrating.

He wished the future Sam the best of luck as he closed his eyes…

Sam's POV

"But how did you know what happened?" Sam sniffed.

"I read a couple diaries of hers, er, yours." Freddie replied.

"Wait a second…were those putrid pink?" Sam asked angrily.

"Well…"

"How dare you…but…you know?"

"I know that you…love me, yes." Sam looked away. Freddie handed Sam the letter from his pocket. Sam read it. When she finished reading it, she handed it back.

"You wrote that…for her?"

"For you."

"Right…but wait…that means…" Sam looked into Freddie's eyes. He had been through a lot. He had been willing to die so the lives of others would remain unchanged. And he had written a letter to her so she could forgive herself. Her crush for him blossomed into true love and devotion. They both knew they loved the other now.

Freddie was close. Close enough to kiss… Sam saw Carly leading Spencer across the road. Freddie simply put his arm around her.

"Guys! What happened to that woman that died?" Carly asked.

"I don't understand, but I'll take a guess." Freddie spoke up, leaving his arm around Sam. "The time machine came to take her back. It was going to bring her back to the future, but somehow the smoke realized she had died. So the smoke made her vanish…I dunno why…"

"I think I know." Sam turned her head toward Freddie. "My future self changed the future! Because you aren't dead, my future will be different! But I don't die in the future because the present me is here, alive and so are you. I won't have to save you now! It all makes sense! She disappeared because, if you didn't die, then she wouldn't exist!"

"Um, I don't know about you, Carly,…but I'm more confused now than ever!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Yeah…Can you explain it again?" Carly asked.

Freddie and Sam took turns telling Freddie's story.

"That's impossible!" Carly cried. "It's sounds just so…unbelievable. I wish I could have seen the face of the lady who died to know if it really was you, Sam."

"It was me. What about you, Spencer…what do you think?"

"I believe every word." Spencer stated solemnly.

"What made you believe?" Carly asked.

"I'm dating a girl named Amanda…" There was silence as they all digested the situation.

"So it really happened…and the future changed?" Carly received a nod of the head from Sam as the answer to her question.

"Let's just head home." Spencer headed towards the parked car. Carly followed him. After Carly came Freddie and Sam, holding hands…

A/N: Sniff, sniff, happy tears! Check out the epilogue please! Thanks so much for reading my story! I have over 4,000 hits.

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	11. Epilogue

i See the Future

The Epilogue!

A/N: Here's the epilogue. I don't own iCarly.

The moonlight hit 30-year old Freddie Benson's eyes. It was just bright enough to wake him. He glanced at the clock- 2:09 AM. He looked over at his sleeping wife. After all they had been though together, now they were finally married.

The moonlight produced just faint enough a glow for Freddie to see some of the picture frames on his dresser.

There was the light honey-colored frame of him and Sam from their early iCarly days. There was the dark oak frame containing their prom picture. There was a chestnut frame showing off their Caribbean honeymoon. And there was one last picture the moon shed its silver light on.

It was a dark hickory frame, etched with heats, enclosing a letter that read:

_Sam, _

_Please do not freak out when you see this note, but it's me, Freddie. If you think back, you may remember Spencer's time machine. Remember that you sent me to the future? I have been here for almost five hours; it's almost time for me to leave. I've been watching you and I know that you really care for me. And before I leave, I want to tell you that I…I love you too. I know what happens to me. I know it is too late for me. I just want to make your life easier and say I forgive you for whatever part you think happened because of you._

_Love,_

_Freddie_

Freddie smiled. The future had become a lot more friendly towards them. But he kept the letter just to remind him. In an amazing twist of events, he had died for Sam and Sam had died for him. And yet, they were right here, together and alive.

They would always be happy together. They were meant for one another. But just in case any problems came up, the letter he wrote was there to remind him...

...Reminding him that things can go from bad to worse, but once they get worse, they have to get better. And you just have to stick it out…because, who knows, the future can always change in an instant…

A/N: How was that? I thought the epilogue was a nice touch. It was a happy wrapper-upper. It left you to wonder about what happened between the story and the prologue, but in a non-cliffhanger way. Wow, my first story is complete. It's 19,151 words long! I'm going to have to work hard- my first story is said to be one of the best iCarly stories out there and I'm trying to get better every time! Look out for the sequel: We See the Future. I have named the series The Time-Traveling Trilology. :) I'll put a preview to We See the Future up when I get a chance. Thanks for reading my first story. I think I know what I have planned for the sequel, but you never know…their future can always change in an instant…

With all of my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple fuzzle


	12. Preview

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE TIME-TRAVELING TRILOGY, WE SEE THE FUTURE!

A/N: This is part of chapter 1, not the whole thing. I will officially start the sequel when I have written out the whole first chapter and some of chapter 2. Your support, shown in # of hits and reviews, are very much appreciated! Thanks to everyone who supports the TTT! (Time-traveling Trilogy). :) I don't own iCarly…and this is Sam's POV.

"If you say that one more time, I will rearrange your face!" I screamed, half-joking, half-meaning it.

"Okay, Okay!" My best friend, Carly, laughed while temporarily surrendering. "But you have to wake him up now; we're going live in twenty minutes."

I pouted, "Going downstairs requires energy."

"You avoid labor of any kind at all costs." Carly stated, annoyed. "I guess I'll go wake Freddie instead…" She smiled, knowing my response to her little game.

"No, I'll do it." As I left I could tell she was holding back a laugh: she had won this round.

While reviewing our script and getting the set ready for our web show, iCarly, Carly had been squeezing in little hints that I had a crush on our friend (cute, technical producer, whiz-geek), Freddie.

She finally came right out and teased me. I couldn't put an end to the comments. Ergh! She normally isn't the teasing type, but because I always teased her that Freddie liked her (which, unfortunately is true) she had fun dishing out the comments instead of receiving them.

I couldn't get her to understand that I didn't have a crush! Though I did…I was head over heels. It was that unexplainable, but totally overpowering type of crush that happens gradually and gets stronger.

But even if I told him I loved him, he only ever showed affection for Carly…

"Sam! Get your butt up here! With Freddie! We're going live in, like, two minutes!" Carly's yells woke me out of my daydream of Freddie…cough, I mean daydream of my evil teacher, Ms. Briggs, being struck by lightning…yeah, that sounds more like my daydreams…

But anyways, I had been so distracted that I hadn't woken Freddie up yet. I couldn't rub his back- Waay too embarrassing and self-consciousy. I could poke him, but I didn't want to hurt him.

I did too much of that anyways…when I'm nervous around him and can't think of an insult, I hurt him unintentionally.

I decided on a verbal wake-up call. "Hey! Hey, wake up…dork!" Why did everything coming out of my mouth around him have to be an insult? Was I really that nervous around him?

He opened his eyes, confused. "Freddie, we've got to go! iCarly starts in ten minutes!" I explained.

Not knowing what else to say, I left him there and ran back up the stairs to Carly. Soon we would begin our web show…soon I would go on a life-changing adventure… soon I would do something completely stupid…soon I would make several mistakes…

Making mistakes is part of the learning process…but some mistakes cannot be reversed…unless you can go back in time…or something else crazy like that…

A/N: Ooh! I like it! I might have this be the end to the first chapter after all…it's a good ending point. Tell me, in a review, if you think this should be the end of the first chapter or if I should continue. Of course I will continue the story, but I mean continue the first chapter. If everyone thinks it is a good first chapter, I'll post it as a new story and start working on the second chapter! Thanks for reading, I value your opinions! Have a great Spring Break!

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle

P.S. The story is a "what if" story: What if Sam had gone with Freddie to the future? It doesn't pick up where i See the Future leaves off; that's the third story in TTT. (i See the Past.)


End file.
